


Love And Loyalty

by HUNTER29



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Requested Story, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: After Saving Y/n from some monsters during one of their strolls, Uzume thinks she should have a reward that was to also show the loyalty and devotion from her friend.





	Love And Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> A story based off a request.

To any of her friends Uzume is a very loyal person but it takes that special and close bond to where she would go to the extremes. Some of her friends she would not only fight for but even go as far as risking her own life for the protection of those whom she held near and dear to her, even if sometimes she only fourths just to make herself look cool.

Uzume had been friends with Y/n for a long time now and day after day their relationship grew closer to each other through not only their bond and respect of each other but because how loyal they are to the other. Uzume of course being a fighter in protection of Y/n as well as anyone else because of her powers where the h/c haired male she was so close to was always that support and shoulder she could rely on. But what was it that held them close together? Their reliability on the other to be there just to make their day of course.

Both, Y/n and Uzume were just spending the day hanging out as they usually would when they found themselves suddenly ambushed by some monsters and of course due to her desire to be cool Uzume quickly went in to fight, sometimes she just liked to show off her abilities to whoever was around. As Y/n watched the battle he was in awe to his friends abilities even to the point of being frozen in amazement as he watched her go into her HDD form as the monsters' numbers were increasing and she had to go full out, in retrospect it probably wasn't wise for him to just stand there and watch the fight as it was only a matter of time before he became the target to these beasts. When that time came it was far too late to run away though that didn't stop Y/n from trying. He however didn't get far as his pathway was blocked and he staggered back only to fall as the monsters before him lunged, Y/n braced himself for whatever was to happen but...nothing came.

Slowly the male's e/c eyes opened and he saw the HDD form of Orange Heart standing before him after dispatching the last of the beasts that ambushed them. "Are you ok Y/n?" She asked kneeling to his side as he stared for a moment before gulping a breath and nodding which made Orange Heart smile brightly with a giggle, "that's good, I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you" she said in a sweet tone before closing one eye with in the way of a wink as she gave a thumbs up. "But don't worry, you're my best friend and I will always fight for you" she said before returning to her Uzume form where Her cutesy attitude faded and she cheered "whoo! That was so awesome!" Uzume was back. Y/n couldn't help but laugh at that fact before shaking his head, he looked back to his red headed friend with a smile and nodded "thanks for the help", to that he got a playful flick on the head as Uzume smirked. "What would you do without me? Remember you owe me one" she grinned before laughing as she nudged Y/n's arm. Even after the situation they went through they were still able to have a laugh.

The two continued laughing for a moment before Y/n flopped onto his back catching his breath. "Yeah I guess I do owe you one, tell me when I need to pay up, and what I need to do" he said before finding himself held down with a weight atop him as Uzume stared down with a smirk and a playful glint in her eyes. "Oh, I have an idea" she said with a mischievous tone in her voice as she leaned down to Y/n so their faces were mere inches away from each other's, so close that they could feel the other's breath. "How about a kiss?" Uzume asked making Y/n sputtered out "wh wait wha what?" Then again Uzume burst into laughter as she pushed her friend's chest in a light hearted manner, though not moving from atop him. "Oh relax, I'm just messing with ya you goof" she laughed but she didn't expect what was to come next. The feeling of a pair of lips against hers.

Y/n had indeed sat up to kiss Uzume before realising the last part she had said, and only upon that realisation he broke back. "Wait you was joking?" He asked before a deep shade of embarrassed red turned on his face so he matched a tomato as Uzume had a shocked expression as she stared at the male before her, "uh, I uh, well I guess that was, uh". Uzume was at a loss for words before a smile fell upon her lips. Not a smirk, not a grin, but a gentle smile as she leaned close to Y/n again as she spoke "let's kiss again", she got what she asked for as Y/n ,though more hesitantly this time, leaned in and kissed Uzume again with this time it being reciprocated by the red/orange eyed girl. She was finding herself to enjoy the kiss more than she originally thought but then maybe it was just because it was Y/n, Uzume would be lying if she said she wasn't particularly fond of him and he would be the same for her.

Both of them deepened the kiss by wrapping their arms around the other before again Y/n was on his back as Uzume pressed close and pushed him down without breaking their lock until air became a necessity, and soon enough that times came and they weren't happy to pull apart. The two met eyes as Uzume smiled down at him before slowly turning to smirk, it wasn't playful either. "You know Y/n, I just saved your life so I think I'm deserving of something more than just a kiss, don't you?" She asked but only got a blank, clueless stare from the h/c haired male, so she continued with suggesting what they should do by tracing her finger over his shirt cladded torso. "Maybe we should show just how loyal we are to each other" she spoke with her voice dipping to suggstive and only then did Y/n realise what she meant. And his body seemed to like the sound of that.

Uzume gasped as she felt Y/n's hardness starting to prod against her as a slow pink tinge rose in her cheeks as she smiled before standing up with her legs straddled to the side of the male beneath her as her hands were akimbo, Y/n with a clear view up her skirt as she unclapsed it slowly shimmied down her legs so her lower body was in her panties. The h/c haired male beneath her gulped as he stared up at the literal goddess as she removed her tie before opening her shirt, then Usume sta back down in Y/n's lap and took his hands pulling them to her chest as she grinned. "What are you waiting for? i guess you're cool enough to touch them" she said and that was a prompt for him to squeeze.

As Y/n's hands closed over the reasonably sized cladded bust of the goddess on top of him, a soft moan left Uzume's lips as she closed her eyes from the simple touch before fully removing her shirt and bra to give full access to Y/n who wasted no time as he kneaded and massaged whatever he could get a hold on. Uzume's reaction was to twist a little from the pleasurable touch which started her rocking in the male's lap, thus making his errection grind against her even more. "We should...get...these off" the redheaded goddess gasped tugging at Y/n's pants as she ground down in his lap and he couldn't agree more as the constraints were becoming painful, therefore being the merciful goddess she is, Uzume relieved Y/n of his pants and boxers to now free his erect length which she closed her hand around and started pumping.

Uzume's red/orange eyes stared down into Y/n's as she leaned close to kiss him before gasping as she was rolled onto her back and he leaned over her before trailing kisses down her body until reaching her panties which he pulled away to expose her aroused pussy. "Y/n" she spoke enforce covering her mouth as she felt the boy's tongue run over her folds and she bucked a little from the sudden feeling of his tongue invading her most sensitive area, then the moans started as Uzume reached a hand into Y/n's h/c locks and her legs went over his shoulders whilst he ran his tongue over her pussy. It was clear that Uzume was enjoy Y/n eating her out as she writhed a little from his oral ministrations before she again gasped as he proceeded further by penetrating her pussy with his tongue making her buck against him as he swirled it around inside her. "Ah, this feels really good" Uzume moaned as she held Y/n's head in place before feeling a build up her impending release, and that was something she warned Y/n of but he only doubled his efforts.

His persistence of continuing eventually led to Uzume's orgasm making her Buck wildly before calming as she let lose her climax then laying back with heavy breaths as Y/n kneeled up before her, the redheaded goddess staring up at him. Then her legs spread further in a welcoming way, "are we going to continue or what?" She asked with a grin before with barely a chance to realise, she was penetrated by Y/n and her impulse reaction was to close her arms and legs around him. That making him realise how he had rushed. "Sorry, you ok?" He asked concerned he may have been too hasty but the response he got was of Uzume countering his question with, "what are you waiting for?" That was his cue to begin.

After pulling himself back Y/n pushed himself back into the redhead beneath him making her body arch up to his from the feeling before the next thrust and the next until a steady rythem was found that wasn't too fast, too slow, too rough, nor too gentle. It was just right for the current moment and Uzume made that clear by pulling Y/n down to kiss her as he pumped himself into her body, both of them moaning from the tight grip of the goddess' pussy around his cock. The friction created between them was also a major source for the pleasure. As they broke the kiss Y/n kneeled up whilst holding her hips and started to add more speed to his actions making her moan more and more before giving him consent to be rougher with his actions and he siezed that opportunity by adding a drive to his actions as he on the borderline of both making love to Uzume and straight up fucking her. She was certainly enjoying it and that was for sure as yet again she dragged Y/n into another deep kiss but this time used it as a chance to flip their positions.

The orange eyed goddess was now the one in the more dominant position as she was riding Y/n before reaching behind her back to finally remove her bra so she was bare naked then tugging up Y/n's shirt so he was equally so, now the situation was stirring more back to toned down intimacy as she leaned to Y/n as his hands caressed her body and moved her with him. The gentleness soon faded though as both of them got more rampant with their movements, "oh Y/n, if I knew you'd be this good I would have asked for this sooner" Uzume complimented as she started riding Y/n faster bouncing and he thrusted deeper with each of her descents. Y/n was again to trigger Uzume's climax again as she was visibly to,bling in his lap before she sat up took his hands and held them on her waist as she crashed down into his lap with her vaginal walls clamping down with orgasm and loud cry of pleasure before slumping a little.

Her gaze had turned a little hazy as she looked at Y/n before yet again their position changed to where she was now straddling him in reverse and Y/n started bouncing her to him but she halted him for a second, before he could question her there was a flash of light which when faded showed Uzume to be replaced with Orange Heart who leaned back against Y/n's chest with a cute smile. "My turn" she said before pecking his lips and sitting up to ride him in reverse to how Uzume did. The goddess' HDD form was clearly more sensitive than her human form as within a few moments of starting was Orange Heart moaning in a mantra of "you feel so good" and "don't stop, give it to me!!" . Clearly she more sensitive. Yet Y/n was still glad to give the goddess what she wanted as he pulled her back down against his chest and started to piston his thrusts upwards whilst reaching around the now blue eyed female and played with her breasts as he fucked her.

Orange Heart turned her head back to meet Y/n's gaze as she gave a sex addled grin to him but one that still showed a great deal of affection. "You're so good, I love you" she moaned before whining "I'll cum so soon, you have to cum with me, you just have too!" She spoke with determination as she turned her position to straddle Y/n and fave him fully whilst bouncing in his lap. "Cum with me Y/n! cum with me! Cum with me!!!" She then suddenly cried out with release and as per her demand she was met in mutual climax with the boy beneath her before falling flat.

Again there was a flash of light that reverted Orange Heart into Uzume once more as she looked up at him, a smile turning on her lips as she leaned up to kiss him. "I should save you more often and have this as my reward" she mused before laying against Y/n's chest as she stared with a loving affection that for a moment overpowered her almost tomboyish attitude, if that wasn't enough then her saying "I love you" showed the more passionate side of Uzume when she isn't focusing in being cool. All Y/n could say in response was "I love you too" before holding his redheaded goddess in the blissful aftermath of their expression of love and loyalty.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
